


Graduate, Move, Come out.

by Tumbledrylow



Series: The Society Prompts [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Grizz has always had a plan the only flaw was; Sam Eliot.





	Graduate, Move, Come out.

**Author's Note:**

> My first society fic.
> 
> Prompt was:  
> Some pre-canon Grizz pining for Sam.

The plan was simple, Graduate, move far away and come out. 

That was always Grizz’s plan for his life, That was until he ran into Sam Eliot, the red head was small enough that Grizz didn’t see him or his best friend Becca. He almost stepped on the poor boy.

When he helped the small guy up, he finally got a good look at the kid he plowed down, he was beautiful, he had soft red hair and big baby blue eyes, Grizz grabbed the small gentle looking hand and helped him up. Stuttering an apology that went to fast for Sam to read before he ran away.

They were thirteen when that happened, after that Sam was always on his radar from a far but not to close as to avoid the gay stigma, Sam was already openly gay so when he was with Sam he was in danger of being caught.

As the years passed Sam just got cuter, one year they had classes together and that was really hard for Grizz, being one desk away and not being able to talk to someone he’d been into for years. 

But the plan remained, Graduate, move and come out. Regardless of how perfect Sam was.

Once again, Now they were sixteen and Grizz was still watching from afar, He started noticing how horribly Campbell treated Sam, They were brothers and whenever Campbell spoke to him it looked like he basically smacked Sam. All Grizz wanted to do was run across the cafeteria and hold the boy tight and protect him from the world.

But the world kept them apart. Grizz was supposed to be straight to the public, Sam would always be just out of his reach and he had to expect that, Maybe he would meet someone with more confidence who was out and they could be happy, That’s all Grizz wanted, For Sam to be happy.

Though he never was, no matter what. He never meet someone he only seemed happy when he was talking to Becca. But as long as he was happy Grizz was fine. 

Finally it was the end of senior year, Sam had grown to be painfully beautiful it was almost impossible to keep his eyes off the ginger haired boy, he wanted to pull him close and kiss every freckle, it would hurt like a bitch to leave him, but this was the plan. They had a senior trip anyway, he was gonna try to talk to him then.

Though they never came back from that school trip, Then they were stuck in West Ham with more than two hundred teenagers. Hiding his feelings would get much harder. 

So he decided to take a BSL book from the library, He was gonna sweep Sam off his feet. When prom came he was gonna talk to him, He sat next to him.

“How do You like prom.” Sam asks in his sweet voice the problem is the music is to loud.

“What?’

“Sorry, I don’t know how to speak well, How do you like the prom?” and just like that Grizz had ruined it.

“Oh, No. You speak fine. It’s- the musics really loud.” Grizz stammered.

Grizz decided to try to show the only sign he knew.

‘Bullshit’

“What?”

“It’s the only sign that I know.”

He leaned in and looked at Sam.

“You think you could teach me something else?” He just wanted to spend more time with Sam.

He signed something that Grizz couldn’t understand.

“What does that mean?”

“I hated high school.”

Grizz smiled, he really loved talking to Sam, he was cute from afar, but up close and personal? He was breathtakingly, adorably perfect. Grizz’s heart bounded the entire conversation. Another thing was Grizz had never heard him speak before, his voice was soft and sweet though he did the occasional problem he was pretty good for someone who couldn’t hear himself.

They spent more of the night talking till Sam left with Becca.

So Grizz went home at the end to study sign language again, when he was done learning he was gonna talk to Sam and wow him, until then the plan would change.

Survive, Learn and Come out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you want written just ask.


End file.
